Jailbait
by JaneBeck
Summary: She was a high school student en route to Dartmouth for a college visit. He was a man, ten years her senior, who was under the impression that she was older. Things escalate quickly and they become members of the Mile High Club. In this situation, who is liable for taking advantage of the other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I posted this a couple of months ago but then deleted it and my account because I felt that I could not commit to putting time into writing this, but I am going to try again. So if you think you have read this before, you probably have... This chapter is pretty much 100% smut. Enjoy! More to come next week. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

"_We are now boarding first class passengers on flight 544, nonstop service to Manchester, New Hampshire."_

I slowly got up, still fighting the hangover I was nursing from earlier that night. Earlier today my best friend, Angela, agreed to drive me to the airport for my red eye flight as long as we were able to stop at Mike's big, back to school party on the way there. What it turned out being was a big drunken orgy. Luckily I had come out unscathed being nothing but drunk.

I wasn't planning on drinking because Angela, as my chauffeur, couldn't. The only reason she wanted to stop by was to see her new fling Ben. I was having a good time until I saw _him_, my ex Jacob Black, with that whore, Lauren, hanging off of his arm. That is when I decided it would be a good idea to start throwing back the shots.

I was ready for my senior year of high school to be finished. I was so done with all of the drama and everyone knowing each other's personal business. I was ready to get out of my small hometown of Forks, Washington and go make a name for myself in a big city.

I was ecstatic when I got my letter of early admission from Dartmouth with the offer of a full- ride scholarship. I was on my way there this very moment to take a look at the campus at the expense of their admissions department. All of my hard work and perfect SAT and ACT scores had paid off big time.

I found my seat by the window in last row of the first class section. I attempted to lift my suitcase up into the overhead compartment. Just as I was about to drop it on my head, two large, masculine hands wrapped around mine and shoved the suitcase in its place. I stood for a second enjoying the hard chest that I could feel against my back. I indulged myself and slowly leaned backwards so that my body was connected to his until, through my drunken haze, I realized what I was doing.

_ What the fuck are you doing, Bella?_

I quickly jumped and turned around.

I then found myself looking into the greenest eyes I had ever encountered. I slowly feasted my eyes down his face to his lick-able, defined jaw that was spattered with a little bit of scruff, probably the result of foregoing shaving this morning. I then heard a deep chuckle. I noticed his kissable lips and realised the sound was coming from his mouth.

I averted my eyes as I felt my cheeks heat up, indubitably making my face red. I then took a deep breath and forced myself to look back at him.

"Thank you so much for your help- uh," I said waiting for him to supply his name.

"Edward," he answered in the most alluring, velvet voice. He ran his hand through his bronze, unruly hair. Its disarray gave him a façade of looking as if he had been freshly fucked.

_Who knew, maybe he had? What I wouldn't give to have my hands running through his untamed mane as I rode him. His big hands squeezing my ass as he thrust his hard- _

"Edward," I said, mentally cursing myself for replying in a breathy voice. I guess that is what I get for imagining fucking someone a minute after meeting them. "It is nice to meet you."

"And you are-," he asked with a smirk.

"Oh, Bella," I quickly answered.

"Well it is very nice to meet you, beautiful Bella," He said as he grabbed my hand in his and raised it up to his lips. As he kissed the top of my hand and glanced up to connect his green, piercing eyes with mine, I couldn't help but wish that he were kissing me other places.

_I was getting wet from a man kissing my hand. That just goes to show how long it had been since I last had sex. How was it possible that I was more turned on by him just kissing my hand than I would have been if Jake had been in the middle of trying to give me an orgasm? Most of the time Jake didn't even pay enough attention to me to see if I had even gotten off when we were together. Not only did Edward look like a man, it looked like he new how to please a woman like one too. _

Okay, I needed to stop my thoughts from the path they were going down. How could Edward be interested in me? If anything he was just being friendly. After all, he looked like he could easily be in his thirties and I was only seventeen for God's sake. I might have looked a little older than usual because Angela did my hair and makeup before we went to Mike's house, but I think I would have to be delusional to think that anything could happen between this sex god and me.

I gave him a small smile, scooted into the row and sat down in my seat. I glanced up at him as he stood, still in the aisle. I didn't notice until now that he was wearing a charcoal grey suit that was tailored to every inch of his body. The button of his blazer was undone so that I could see his well-defined abs that strained against the white dress shirt that he wore.

He positioned his suitcase in the overhead next to mine and then, not surprisingly, sat down beside me. He placed his briefcase under the seat in front of him and then turned towards me.

He opened his mouth about to say something as a phone started to ring. He gave me an apologetic look and pulled a phone out of his pocket and up to his ear.

"Cullen speaking," He answered the phone. "Hey Emmett, what news do you have for me?"

He paused listening to whatever the person on the other side was saying. I listened but had turned my gaze to the view outside the window so it wouldn't look like I was eavesdropping.

"Did you remind them that we have them under contract to finish-" He continued as I tuned him out, not caring enough to listen to a conversation about business.

The stewardess then came up to our aisle to collect our drink orders. Edward stopped talking on the phone for a second and asked for a scotch. The stewardess was obviously delighted that it was her job to take care of him for the duration of the flight. She nodded at his request as she observed him with unmasked lust in her eyes.

_Yep, I am right there with you sister._

I reasoned that since I was already drunk, I might as well continue drinking so that I didn't contract a hangover later on in the flight. I also assumed that she was too preoccupied with her fantasies about the man next to me that she wouldn't be concerned with my age.

She barely glimpsed at me as I ordered champagne. She just nodded once more still looking dazed and then turned around to retrieve our drinks.

I opened the front container of my backpack and pulled out my battered, Wuthering Heights book. I started to read, or should I say that I tried to. All I could think of when I was skimming the pages was the man that now consumed my every thought.

The stewardess returned with our drinks, again not breaking her gaze from Edward. She then warned him that we were going to be taking off soon so he would have to wrap up his conversation and stow all electronics.

I chugged my champagne. I decided with the help of the liquid courage to abandon my attempts of resisting the temptation to daydream about my fantasies. I closed my book and stowed it in the pocket that graced the back of the chair across from me.

I closed my eyes and gave into my desire as I could hear the velvet voice beside me continue to hum.

Sleep claimed me.

I gained consciousness some time later. I could have been out for ten minutes or for hours. I was disorientated as I opened my eyes. The cabin was dark. I guess that on this flight, being a red eye, they expect people to sleep. I had a slight headache. It was then that everything came flooding back to me.

I glanced to my side. I was confused at first when I saw his head focused turned slightly away from me and he had headphones in his ears. I then saw what his eyes were focused on. His laptop was on and he was watching a movie. As I watched to see if I recognized the movie my breathing started to quicken. It clicked in my head, as soon as I realized that the only figures that were on the screen were a naked man and women, that he was watching porn. I scanned to his lap to see that a blanket was covering his pants. I saw that he had one of his hands under the blanket.

What happened next, I could only explain away as an action spurred on by my drunken libido.

I slowly reached over the armrest to slide my hand under the blanket hoping that I was judging the situation correctly. I finally found his hand wrapped around his hard cock, stroking himself up and down.

As soon as he felt my hand, he stopped. He turned his head and his startled eyes met mine. Staring him in the eyes, I pried his hand off of his hardness and then replaced it with my hand. I carefully tightened my fingers around his length and started to stroke him myself. As soon as my hand wrapped around him he gave be a beautiful crooked smile as he looked at me with a look that could only be described as pure lust. He used he hand to rip the headphones out of his ears and close his laptop. He then brought his hand to my face. His looked at me questioningly. I leaned in and his lips captured mine. I used my free hand to grab a fistful of his hair. As I tugged, it seemed to spur him on as he sucked on my lip and his hand found its way under my shirt and bra. He pinched my nipples as he continued to thrust into my hand. He moved his mouth down to my throat and up to my ear sucking on my sensitive skin.

"Fuck," he moaned. "I want to be inside of you so badly."

His words made me release a little moan of my own. I then stopped what I was doing, stood up, and straightened myself out. He looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"What-," he started to ask as I cut him off by placing my fingers over his mouth.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Follow my lead."

I climbed over him and made my way shakily into the open lavatory. Luckily the stewardess was MIA and all the passengers in first class seemed to be either asleep or engrossed in something else.

I hadn't even closed the door before Edward walked in behind me. He locked the door and then turned around. His hungry eyes were trained on me. He looked like a predator stalking his prey. He quickly pulled me against him and recaptured my lips.

He then palmed my ass and lifted me up on the edge of the sink. He started to suck on my neck as his hands wandered down to my shirt. He took the straps of my tank top and bra and pulled them down my arms so that my breasts were exposed. He then latched onto one of them with his mouth. As he moved to the other breast his hands wandered further down my body. He moved his hands up my thighs as I reflexively opened my legs for him. He brushed my flimsy thong aside and slipped his fingers into me. I trembled when they found my clit.

_Thank you Angela for making me wear a skirt to the party. _

"You are so fucking wet for me," he commented as his fingers started to move in and out.

His cursing was too much for me. I needed him in me now. I started to undo his belt that he haphazardly had done up as he followed me in here. I pushed his pants down and then pulled his boxer briefs toward me so that they wouldn't get caught on his hardness. His cock sprung free when I had finally taken everything off.

"You are so big," I told him as I timidly wrapped my fingers once again around him. He just smiled in response and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue made its way into my mouth.

He looked so much bigger than he had felt under the blanket. There was no competition between him and Jake. He was a man, while Jake was still merely a boy.

"I need you now," I said as a pulled my lips off of his.

"I don't have anything. Is that okay?" He asked as he gazed at me with pleading eyes.

I just nodded. Smirking because in that moment he looked like a little boy trying to get his own way.

He then pulled my thong down off of my legs and grabbed my ass, sliding me closer to him. He positioned himself at my entrance. Before he pushed himself in he glanced at me one last time for reassurance. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tightened them in response so that he was forced inside of me.

_Fuck. He made me feel so full. _

"Your pussy is so tight," He groaned.

He then attacked my lips as we struggled to find a rhythm. He slowly moved out of me. I whimpered at the loss of feeling him. He then thrust back inside of me making my eyes roll back. His thrusts progressively became harder as his kisses became more domineering. I was hanging on for dear life with both of my hands in his hair.

His hand moved down and started to rub my clit. I started to get the tightening feeling in my stomach.

"I am so close," I said as I moaned.

"Me too," he answered.

I my breathing was getting more and more erratic. I threw my head back as he sucked once again on my throat. My walls clenched, tightly around him as he steadily continued to thrust into me. I rode out my orgasm as he finally thrust one last time into me and I felt him release.

We were both breathing heavily and covered in sheens of sweat. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, kissing him. He was still inside of me, with his arms around my waist, rubbing his hand leisurely up and down by bare skin.

We both stayed there, not saying anything, basking in our post-coital haze for what seemed like a couple of minutes. We were both broken out of the spell by the stewardess coming over the loud speaker saying that we were getting ready for landing.

We kissed once more and started to get cleaned up.

Once we looked presentable we both left the bathroom together not caring who saw us exit. He grabbed my hand as he trailed me.

As we sat down all I could think was _what the hell were you thinking Bella?_

* * *

**Please send me a message if you have any ideas of where you want this to go, it will make my life easier if I know what you want to happen! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Unfortunately I probably won't be posting this quickly usually, but this chapter was already finished from when I had it originally up, so I thought that I might as well post it. Thank you all for your support- you guys are awesome. This chapter is sort of just a filler until I can figure out where I want to take the story. There are so many directions that I feel like it could go in which is difficult for me because I am a very indecisive person. I keep changing my mind every second. Please send me a message if you have any ideas, it will make my life easier if I know what you want to happen!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I closed my eyes. I must be dreaming. I had to be, that is the only rational explanation that would explain what had occurred. I have had sex dreams before, but I none have left me this completely satisfied. That is, unless this wasn't a dream. I could still feel his hands on me. I opened my eyes.

A hand was grasping mine. The thumb was rubbing back and forth over the delicate skin on my hand. It was _his_ hand. It wasn't a dream.

_Holy fuck. _

I turned my head to look at his face. He had been looking at me. His gaze was so intense, as if he was trying to figure me out. As soon as his eye caught mine his face broke out into his breathtaking, crooked half smile. His hair was even more distressed than it previously had been. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So Bella," He said my name with such tenderness. "What are your plans while you are in New Hampshire?"

So we were just going to act like nothing had happened, that we hadn't just fucked each other in the bathroom minutes before? Okay, if that is how he wanted to play it, I could do that.

"Uh, well I am just here visiting a friend for the weekend," I lied, hoping that my blush wouldn't give me away. It is not like he knew me well enough to know that I couldn't tell a lie without turning into a tomato.

_Yes, I was visiting a friend…Well it wasn't as if I could tell him the truth._

What was I supposed to do now? Could I call a friend like on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? What was the normal protocol for a person who had a one-night stand, in a plane no less? I had never been in this position. The only person I had ever had sex with was Jake and I didn't even let him touch me until we had been dating for almost a year. Everything I knew about this man, besides his name, was about his body. I mean I had no clue what he did for a living, but yet I knew what he looked like when he had an orgasm.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Your blush is such a turn on. Do you know that your whole body blushes when you cum?"

_ Okay, so I guess we weren't totally pretending like nothing had happened. _

"Are you here visiting or do you live here?" I asked him shakily, trying to forget what he had just said.

He just looked at me trying not to laugh, knowing that I was trying hard to not let his comment visibly affect me.

"I live here. I am actually just returning from a business trip," he supplied. He had a pensive look on his face as he asked, "Do you think that you will have any free time this weekend? I would love to see you again."

"I am not sure," I answered trying to be noncommittal.

_ What? I didn't want to look too eager._

"How about I give you my number? You have to promise that you will call me though," He said in a serious voice with a wink.

"Of course I will," I said coyly, with a smile. I wanted to pretend for just one moment that this would all work out. I wanted to be able to smile and be happy that I just had mind-blowing sex with a random, gorgeous man. I wanted, just for a second, to be a girl that he could have a future with.

All too soon a sinking feeling bubbled up in my stomach. I wasn't that girl and I could never be that girl. I looked down so that he couldn't see my frown. It would never work. I knew that we didn't have a shot in hell at a future after this weekend.

He reached into his suit jacket, pulled out a business card and handed it to me.

_ Dr. Edward Cullen. Nice. Why does it not surprise me that he is a doctor on top of it all? It wasn't enough that he was just a good looking man, he had to be intelligent too? I guess the gods really do want to punish me. _

He seemed to be so unaffected by what had happened that it was throwing me off. Was this something that he did often?

" _We have landed in Manchester. Welcome home or welcome to 'The Granite State.' The current temperature is 72 degrees Fahrenheit. Please remember to open the overhead compartments with caution…"_

"Well I guess that is our cue," I told him as I tried to take my mind off of him seducing other women.

He nodded and retrieved our luggage.

We stood at the end of the gate. He gently put his hand on my cheek. He looked so hopeful and happy, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He leaned down to kiss me.

I welcomed his lips with vigour. I pressed my body up to his and dug my fingers into his hair. He reciprocated by grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. We stood there, enraptured with each other, until we could no longer breathe.

He pulled back and looked at me with a silly grin on his face, his eyes were unfocused and once again filled with lust.

In that moment I knew my time was over. I was Cinderella at the ball and the clock had just struck 12. I had to escape before the magic ran out and my carriage turned into a pumpkin.

I gave him one last smile and lamely muttered, "I am sorry, I have to go. I'll call you."

I turned away before I could see his reaction. I knew all too well that I wouldn't be calling him. I had to make a clean break. I wanted to preserve this memory as something that was good and uncomplicated. I didn't want to risk having him find out what my real age was and have it tarnish what had transpired between us.

I quickly started walking forward. I navigated my way through a crowd of people waiting outside the gate for their loved ones. I needed to get out of here now.

"Edward!" I heard a woman call out from behind me as I struggled to put more space between us. I fought the urge to turn around and glance at the person that had called his name.

"Isabella?" I heard a timid, unfamiliar voice say my name. I felt an equally unsure hand nudge my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes coming out of the sleepy state that I was in. A girl with short black hair was staring at me with a big smile on her face. She had a look about her that was ethereal, almost like a pixie. From the horizontal position I was in she looked as if she was barely five feet tall.

"Hi, I am sorry I was asleep by the time you got here last night. How was your flight? Did you get here okay? I was scared leaving a key with the front desk in case you weren't able to figure it out. Most people who work at the desk have some sort of idea of what is going on and would have been able to help you, but there are a couple girls who must have slept with someone to get the job because they are the ditsiest girls ever. I don't even want to think of what they had to do to get into Dartmouth. I swear that a marching band could stampede in through the lobby and they wouldn't even look up from the latest instalment of the Cosmo they were reading. I mean they tote those things around as if they were the bible. I guess to a girl that only thinks about sex and make-up it would be sort of like a bible. I mean I read Cosmo, but I don't try to memorize it! Anyways, welcome to Hanover!" She ranted in a speed that had to be at at least five times faster than the speech of a normal person.

"Um, I go by Bella," I unintelligibly responded. I was in a state of shock. I was still trying to process what she had said. I was in awe that she seemed to complete her whole speech without once stopping to catch her breath.

"Who are you?" I asked hoping that the question wouldn't offend her.

"Oh my goodness, how silly of me! I am Alice, I am who will be showing you around for the weekend!" She announced just as energetic as before, that must just be her natural disposition.

When I had arrived last night and received the instructions to let myself into the room and sleep on the empty bed, I did exactly that without turning on a light because I was scared I would wake up the person who was sleeping. I didn't blame her for not being awake when I arrived since it was close to three in the morning. Now that it was morning and the lights were on I took a second to look around the room. Everything was pink and perfectly decorated. It somehow was an embodiment of Alice's bubbly and vibrant personality.

"Oh well it is great to meet you. Thank you so much for doing this. I am sure that it isn't your idea of a perfect weekend having to show a high-schooler around," I stated.

"I am happy to do it! I want to help you fall in love with Dartmouth just as I have. Anyways something tells me that this is going to be the start of a great friendship!" Alice bubbled with enthusiasm.

I couldn't help but to laugh at her optimism. She was so endearing and energetic. I could only imagine how she acted with caffeine in her system!

Alice and I quickly got dressed and walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast.

We sat down with our trays full of food. I saw first hand how real the freshman fifteen could become if everyone ate like this at every meal. I had picked up blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit, a cinnamon roll, and some sort of custard that was beside the fruit. I wanted to try everything out.

"So tell me about yourself Bella Swan."

Alice and I got to know each other while we ate. She was right; we were on our way to becoming great friends. This somewhat surprised me because we didn't seem to have much in common. Alice was a first year business student. She dreamt of one day owning her own clothing line. She told me that she grew up not to far from campus with her parents and two siblings. She came from a long line of Dartmouth alumni. The rest of breakfast she amused me with stories of her first month on campus. She had me laughing hysterically to a story about sitting in on a lecture for thirty minutes until she realized she was in the wrong room when a boy walked up to where we were sitting.

"Good morning darlin'," drawled the handsome, blonde creature that had approached us. He was looking at Alice as if the sun shined out of her ass.

"Hi Jasper," she responded. I was surprised that she had been able to produce words. She looked so moony-eyed that I found it hard to believe that she hadn't started drooling.

He winked at her and then proceeded to walk by.

"Umm, explain please," I said laughing at her expression. She still had a glazed look on her face.

She blushed as she told me, "That is Jasper, the man I am going to marry."

After I had sufficiently grilled her on all topics pertaining to Jasper, who was no more than a mere acquaintance at the moment much to Alice's chagrin, we left the dining hall. She then acted as my tour guide and carted me around the campus. At some point, while we walked around the campus, I had a revelation. I could see myself there. I could imagine myself grabbing coffee from the coffee cart on my way to class and sitting under the trees to catch up on my course readings.

Alice was even patient enough to spend an hour in the library waiting for me as I made my way around, browsing the books and imagining having them all at my disposal next year. I couldn't wait.

"Bella," Alice interrupted my musings. "I forgot to tell you earlier but, if it is okay with you, I was planning on taking you to my parents house for dinner. Usually we try to get together once a week for a family meal."

"I don't want to intrude. I can just stay in your room and catch up on homework," I said, already becoming uncomfortable thinking about being an awkward outsider amidst their family time.

"No, I insist that you come! I already told my parents about you and they are dying to meet you!"

I was learning fast that Alice was used to getting what she wanted with no exception when it came to me, I seemed unable to say no to her. That is why two hours later, after I had unwillingly been given a makeover by Alice, we were parked in front of her parents house in their wrap-around driveway. I actually think mansion would be a better term to use.

"Ali is that you?" A voice called to us when we walked in the front door.

As we walked into the kitchen we came in contact with a woman who was drying her hands on the apron she was wearing around her slender waist. I assumed that she was Alice's mother, but she looked so young that it was hard to tell. She was very beautiful. She had long caramel coloured hair that was styled in soft curls past her shoulders and blue warm and inviting eyes. Her face broke out into a breathtaking smile when she saw us.

"Hi Mom," Alice said as the woman embraced Alice in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"You must be Bella," she stated as she turned to hug me. "It is so nice to meet you!"

"Thank you for having me Mrs.- uh," I trailed, becoming embarrassed when I realized that I didn't even know Alice's last name. "I am sorry I don't know your surname."

"That is okay dear. Just call me Esme," She said in a sweet voice. "However our last name is Cullen."

_Cullen? Edward's last name is Cullen. That is a weird coincidence. Maybe it is a common name in New Hampshire._

I then heard an all too familiar velvet voice bellow, "Mom? Are you home?"

_ Oh God. So maybe it wasn't a coincidence._

"We are in the kitchen," Esme called.

I turned around and found myself face to face with the man that I had planned on never seeing again.

* * *

**Sorry that I am not sorry for the Cliffy! ;) This week is going to be super busy for me, but I hope to update again by next weekend, maybe we will see what Edward is thinking… How do you want Edward to react to finding out who Bella really is? Review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Thank you guys so much for all of your support. I hope you guys have had a good week. Here is a little TGIF gift- enjoy! (If you or anyone you know would like to beta and help me with this story and proofread for me please send me a pm!- no experience needed) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Edward's face was just as beautiful as it was when I saw him not even 24 hours ago. He had since shaved so that his face looked soft and smooth. I wanted to run my hand across his cheek. I wanted to pick up from where we had left off in the plane bathroom.

When his eyes caught mine his face morphed into a look of shock. I can't imagine what was going through his head. He didn't look disgusted or angry, so I am pretty sure he didn't know why I was there yet. Maybe he thought I was a one-night stand psycho that was now stalking him. I think that at this point that would probably be a better guess than what the truth was.

Before he could say anything, Esme interrupted our staring contest, "Hi Honey. How was your week?"

He broke eye contact with me and walked towards Esme. He enveloped her in his arms and bent down to kiss her cheek.

As I watched their endearing exchange, I couldn't help but notice what Edward was wearing. I am a strong believer that a man in a fitted suit affected women the same way that lingerie affected men. Edward, however, was wearing distressed dark was jeans that were sitting low on his hips and a tight black polo shirt. I had to admit that this relaxed version of Edward looked just as sinful as he did the night before in his suit.

"It was good Ma," he answered sweetly.

He then reached his hand out and ruffled Alice's hair. She squeaked and ducked out from under his offending hand.

She turned to me and dramatically exclaimed, "See, you are so lucky to be an only child. This is what I have to deal with!"

"Aw, that really hurt Ali! I know that you are secretly happy that I am home," Edward jokingly countered.

She just rolled her eyes not dignifying his remark with a response.

Edward's eyes then settled back on mine. He green eyes were making my heart race. I wish I could read his mind right now and see what he was thinking. Or maybe I would rather not.

"Oh Bella, how rude of me!" Esme chastised herself. "This is Edward, my eldest. Edward, this is Bella. She is a high school student from Seattle that Alice is touring around Dartmouth for the weekend."

As soon as Esme said the words, high school student, Edward's face turned from its surprised state into a confused frown. It was as if he was slowly putting the pieces together. His frown kept growing, as it looked like he was coming to the realization of what my real age was.

What was I expecting would happen when he found out my age? For him to act like it was no big deal and then push me up to the wall and declare his undying love for me before proceeding to fuck me? I just knew that he was going to look at me the way that he was right now. That is what I was trying to avoid by never seeing him again. Well now I guess I didn't have to worry about it because the ruse is up. He knows.

Esme continued, "Edward also attended Dartmouth back in the day. He graduated five years ago."

Five years. So that would make him around 27 if he was 22 when he graduated. That means that he is approximately ten years older than me.

_Oh Bella, what have you gotten yourself into?_

I just smiled and supplied, "It is nice to meet you."

There is no way that I was going to admit to meeting him the night before. I was becoming really good friends with Alice and I didn't want anything to affect that. I also didn't want his sister and his mother to think that I was a complete whore, devoid of any morals, because I fucked him not even a couple of hours after meeting him.

I had a sudden urge to touch him again, regardless of the cause. I stuck my hand out as a natural gesture of welcome.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you," he replied, as one of his eyebrows raised, giving me an inquisitive, but demanding stare.

As his hand grasped mine he looked at me with the same look of lust that he had shown me on the plane. I had a sudden moment of déjà vu. The sensation of his hand in mine affected me just as much as it had when he first touched me.

_Stay strong Bella. Don't show your weakness. _

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was ten or more years older than me. Second, there was part of him — even though he now knew I was underage— that still craved my body. And third, I unconditionally and irrevocably wanted to fuck him again.

**EPOV**

Well, I think it is safe to say that I won't ever be able to look at a plane again without thinking of _her_.

_Bella_.

This week had been one of the longest drawn out events that I have ever had to endure. I was in Seattle for a medical conference. The conference board flew me out to the West Coast to make a presentation on my research in pediatric post-operative care. This weekend I stood in front of a bunch of fellow doctors and talked for a couple of hours about how we could provide a more comfortable, post-operative environment for children in hospitals by making a few, simple changes. Basically it was a bunch of stuff that you would assume would be common sense when you were working with children, but a lot of doctors forget and treat them as they would an adult.

I found out that I had a passion for pediatrics when, in my second year of med school, one of my rotations was on a pediatric oncology floor. The kids that I worked with during that first rotation forever changed the way that I viewed medicine. Before I encountered those kids, I saw medicine as something that was straightforward. I thought that if you were able to diagnose the problem, then all you had to do was follow the proper protocols to cure the patient. I learned from those children that practicing medicine wasn't always so black and white. They taught me that medicine, just like life, was unpredictable and you just had to do your best.

Secondly, they helped me learn that the patient was more than the sum of their illness. I was now a firm believer that to treat a patient, you not only had to look at what was physically wrong with them, but also what was emotionally wrong. A person was not going to get better unless they wanted to. Essentially you could do everything medially correct but, if they had no will to live, then there was a good chance they would not survive.

The last and most important lesson that the children taught me was the value of life. A lot of the children that were living in the hospital were terminally ill. Some had only days and months left; others were luckier to have years. One thing a lot of the children had in common was their passion for life. It is a privilege to grow old, as many are denied the opportunity.

I was so ready to get on the plane and sleep on my way back to New Hampshire. Of course those plans were brushed aside as soon as I saw _her_. She was in distress trying to lift her suitcase over her head. I came to her rescue and helped her finish her task. However, in the process I found my body moulded to hers. She was so small and smelled so enticing. It wasn't until she turned around that I was able to see her face.

She had a heart shaped face that was framed by wavy brown hair that fell down past the swell of her breasts, which were hugged by the tight tank top she was wearing. She had alluring pink lips and an adorable button nose. The features that enticed me the most were her big innocent brown eyes. _What I wouldn't give to be able to see those beautiful, pink lips wrapped around my cock, my fingers running through her soft hair, and her big brown eyes looking up at me…_ I was able to compose myself long enough to introduce myself. Much to my annoyance, before I was able to learn more about the brown-eyed siren beside me, Emmett called to talk business. By the time I was able to get off the phone Bella was asleep. She looked so peaceful and young. I wondered how old she was. She did order alcohol from the stewardess, so I would guess that she was a young looking twenty-one year old.

I wanted to go to sleep, but I knew I would be unable to with her sitting beside me. I brought my computer out and tried to distract myself with work. It was then, when I was trying to respond to emails that I would send once we had landed, that she first moaned. It was so soft that I thought I was imagining things. A couple of seconds later I knew I had heard correctly because she moaned again, this time a slight bit louder and her breathing became heavier. I then realized that she must have been having an erotic dream. I was getting hard watching her, I couldn't help it. I grabbed a blanket, which was in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of me, and placed it precariously on top of my lap. It had been too long since I had been with someone.

I lost all control when I heard her mumble "Edward."

Was she dreaming about me? _Fuck, that was hot._ I turned back to my computer and opened up a video that Emmett had downloaded onto my computer as a joke. As I watched the people on the screen, I imagined that it was Bella and me in their places. I was stroking myself when I felt a hand touch mine. I froze, shocked and embarrassed that she seemed to have caught me. All of my apprehension melted away as soon as I looked at the expression on her face. She wanted me too.

I felt like the luckiest fucking bastard in the world when it came to what happened next. Before I could comprehend what was going on, I was in between the goddess's sinful legs, thrusting in and out. She was so tight, she felt like heaven. She gripped my hair in her little fingers as she used it as leverage to bring herself closer to me. It was akin to a religious experience when we both came together. I came harder than I ever had. In that moment that we were coming down from our high, I felt closer to her than I had to any other woman I had been with. Even with Tanya, who I had dated for three long years. We never connected in the way that Bella and I had.

I learned that she was only visiting New Hampshire to visit a friend for the weekend. I gave her my number asking her to contact me if she found some room in her schedule. To be honest I wanted her to call me regardless if she had time or not. This would not be the last time I would see her if I had anything to say about it.

When we got to the end of the gate she kissed me as if we were back in the bathroom. I couldn't control myself as I pulled her into me. Then all too soon, she seemed to be running away from me after giving a lame excuse of having to leave. She confused me by her behaviour. I know that she wanted what had happened, but it looked like she now regretted it. I was too tired to analyze what had occurred.

My good friend Kate came and picked me up from the airport. I was too busy thinking about Bella and about what had happened to be able to hold a conversation with Kate. Luckily, she just assumed that I was quiet because I was tired. The truth was that I didn't want to tell anyone about Bella yet. I wanted to keep her all to myself. When I got home, I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

My alarm went off at 6 am. After getting a short 3 hours of sleep, I showered, shaved, and got ready for a day at the hospital. I was distracted the entire day. I kept looking at my phone to see if Bella had called. As the hours went by, I continued to become more agitated when I hadn't heard from her. Why wasn't she calling? Was she not interested in me? Why is it that the only girl I was interested in was the one that didn't seem to want me?

"Edward," my dad said, interrupting my reel of insecurities, as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

He sat down across from me at the hospital cafeteria table I was sitting at. He placed a box in front of me. It had become a ritual for us to catch up over our lunch hours, sharing a meal that mom had prepared for us, ever since I started working here a year ago.

"Dr. Banner told me that your presentation was one of the best at the conferences," my dad told me.

"What was he trying to butter you up for?" I asked, laughing.

"Now Edward, it is not bragging if it is true. You should be proud of your accomplishments," he corrected me. "So how were the rest of the speakers?"

I then proceeded to regale my father with stories from Seattle and he updated me on what happened around the hospital while I was gone. Of course the one thing that I did not talk about was Bella.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight," my dad reminded me as his phone alerted him that he was needed. "Are you ever going to bring someone with you? I think your mother is starting to worry that you are never going to settle down and give her any grandchildren."

I just rolled my eyes because mom nagged me nonstop when it came to this topic.

"Yeah, I think that she started voicing that concern when I turned 23. Now I am 27, almost 28. Do you think she will give me at least a couple more years until she deems me a hopeless case?"

I thought about Bella when he mentioned bringing someone to a family dinner. I wished that I could take her to one. I didn't know one thing about her, but I knew that my family would love her. Grandchildren, my mom also asked for. I imagined a little brown-eyed version of Bella running around.

_You fucked this girl once, know nothing about her, and now you are picturing having kids with her? What the fuck is wrong with you Cullen? For all you know, she just used you to get off. Maybe that is why she hasn't called. _

"I don't think you will be that lucky," he responded with a chuckle.

I finished my day with an easy appendectomy and made my final rounds. I got off early enough that I was able to race back to my apartment and shower before I set out for my parent's house.

I couldn't help but think of Bella while I was getting dressed. I resolved that I had to let it go, at least for the night. I was driving myself mad thinking about her.

I pulled in the driveway behind Alice's car. It was nice to be home. My younger siblings, Emmett and Alice, and I were abnormally close to each other despite the nine-year age gap between us. We were all lucky enough to live in the same city so that we could have these family gatherings.

"Mom? Are you home?" I called as I walked in the door. Her car oddly hadn't been sitting in the driveway.

"We are in the kitchen." I heard her soft voice carry through the house.

As I walked towards the kitchen I could smell whatever was cooking and, shit, it smelled mouth-watering. I loved my mom's cooking.

As soon as I turned the corner I was overwhelmed with the appetizing smell of something else familiar.

_ Was I imagining things? Apparently not._

I was now face to face with the woman that had consumed my every thought ever since my eyes first laid on her. I was shocked.

_ What the fuck is she doing here?_

I tried to come up with a plausible reason for her unarranged appearance in my life, but I was drawing a blank. Did she know my mother? Or was she here with Alice?

My mom interrupted the brainstorming that was taking place in my head, "Hi Honey. How was your week?"

I shook my head as if to try and shake the thoughts out of my head. I walked towards my mom and gave her a hug and kiss.

"It was good Ma," I answered.

I then greeted Alice by reaching out and ruffling her hair knowing that it would annoy her. She made a fuss even though I knew she liked that it was my predictable move that I did every time.

She then looked at Bella who was smiling at us and said, "See, you are so lucky to be an only child. This is what I have to deal with!"

"Aw, that really hurt Ali! I know that you are secretly happy that I am home," I pretended to be upset.

She just rolled her eyes.

I couldn't help but settle my eyes once again on Bella. She looked just as breathtaking as she did on the plane.

"Oh Bella, how rude of me!" my mom exclaimed. "This is Edward, my eldest. Edward, this is Bella. She is a high school student from Seattle that Alice is touring around Dartmouth for the weekend."

_What? High school? This had to be a joke. My dream girl, who was standing a couple of feet away from me, is still in high school? Forget about being old enough to order a drink, she could possibly not even be old enough to vote or to be considered, legally, as an adult? _

And then it dawn on me that she was in high school and I have fucked her.

_Oh my God, what have I done?_

My mom continued, "Edward also attended Dartmouth back in the day. He graduated five years ago."

She just smiled at me and said, "It is nice to meet you."

She seemed unperturbed by the disclosure of our age gap.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you," I barely choked out. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look so that she knew that at one point tonight that I would be getting some answers.

I grasped the hand that she had extended towards me. It was so soft and warm.

"Honey, we're home," Emmett yelled from the front door. I then heard a smack that I assumed was from Rosalie who was no doubt at his side.

I swallowed the breath that I was holding and dropped Bella's hand. I think that there must be something very wrong with me because, regardless of the fact that I had just learned that she was around 10 years younger than me, I still wanted her.

I couldn't focus on anything during dinner. After trying to engage me in the conversation without success, my family stopped making an effort. Of course, just as I had predicted, everyone loved Bella. I barely ate, but kept refilling my scotch glass. I became more disgusted with myself every time someone brought up the subject of Bella in regards to high school. How could I not have noticed that the girl didn't look a day over 18? Hell, I doubt if she was even 18. To top things off, Emmett started calling her "little girl." Each time Emmett called her by her new nickname, I winced. Now, at the end of dinner, my family knew more about her than I had before I fucked her.

_I am such a sick fuck._

"I don't think I want any of you driving home tonight. There is a huge storm that is a couple of minute away and 23 people have already been hospitalized," my dad said as he looked at his phone.

"Yes, you can all stay here for the night and then get an early start in the morning," my mom reasoned.

So now, here I was, drunk as a skunk, lying down in my childhood room trying to go to sleep. I was only too aware of the fact that Bella was a mere two doors down from mine, separated only by a bathroom.

_Bathroom. Bella. Sex. Fuck._

I couldn't restrain my drunken self.

I had to see her.

* * *

**Hmmmm I wonder what happens when a drunk Edward makes a nightly visit to his precious Bella? The dinner will be better covered in Bella's view of the night's events. Edward was too drunk of course to observe what happened. Any more thoughts on how you want this to go down? Please review and let me know! On another note I am writing a big midterm tomorrow**** morning that I am really anxious about, so if you could pray or send your well wishes through the universe that would be greatly appreciated :) xo -Jane**


End file.
